The Black Widow
by Oceanshades
Summary: Two months after Aaron Hotchner leaves the FBI after a near death experience, he meets a strange woman who complains about a murderer she named 'The Black Widow.' Not wanting to go back to the FBI, he decided to take matters into his own hand. (warning: contains magic and demons!)
1. Chapter 1

More like information  
WARNING  
CONTAINS MAGIC AND OTHERWORLDLY STUFF 

* * *

Characters

 _ **Aaron Hotchner**_ :  
Former FBI BAU (behavioral analysis unit) agent

( _ **OC**_ )  
 _ **Ray Dark Feather(Ray)**_

Shapeshifter(animal) who escaped from her supernaturalworld, and is being chased from someone who was also fromthat world.

( _ **OC**_ )  
 _ **The Black Widow(Dark)**_

A dark spirit like energy that can manifest into any living creature, and even into people's dream or thoughts. Has a deep man like voice in his natural form.

People he's killed by manifesting into them: _57_

* * *

- **INFORMATION** -

This story is about Aaron Hotchner meeting a strange woman, while she's on the run from a person she claims as ' _The black widow_ '. The woman, Ray Dark Feather, after being told by Aaron that he's a former FBI agent, she asks for his help in taking  
down _The Black Widow_. After tracking the dark entity, Aaron begins to notice that he may not be all human and asks Ray to explain. He soon learns they are otherworldly but he still helps them. But what happens when _The Black Widow_ is too  
strong? Who will be lost in the process of taking him down?

* * *

I do update probably more than once a week, depending on how busy I am during that week. I write a lot, so expect each chapter to be over 1,000 words! I believe this story would be 25-35 chapters long, but it's hard to tell. I haven't even started writing  
yet!


	2. Chapter1 the meeting

_It's been two months, and they have felt longer than anything._ Thought Aaron as he walked down the sidewalk, cars and trucks hustling past him it was early morning, and he was on his way to get some coffe before the very short walk to his  
work. After leaving the BAU, he had taken a small job as a security monitor for the Walmart store. He always thought it was better than watching people die, abducted kids, and serial killers. But he missed saving lives, he knew he would miss that part  
of his job. Profiling the suspect, and saving potential victims had been his life for many years. Now he called this retirement, working as (lame) security officer. Not one break in, nor even threat has ever taken place in the two months he has been at  
the job.

As Aaronentered the already bustling Walmart store, he grabbed his uniform and headed around back.

He watched the cameras for three hours, nothing happened, the last five hours, nothing again. The only thing Aaron could watch, was family's chatting idly, a couple crying babies and busy workmen. Sighing inwardly, he left his job. Little did he know,  
the walk home would he more interesting than his entire two month job.

Aaron left the store, and began to walk down the street. He enjoyed walking more than his car, since it wasn't that long of a walk anyways.

* * *

POV CHANGE(I, me,)

(Ray Dark Feather)(Ray)

The forest around me, lush pine oak and birch trees, whipped around me as I ran. I ran as fast as my human legs could take me, ignoring the common branch that either whipped me, or gently brushed against me. I could hear _him_ after me,  
his heavy breathing, strange dark sounds emitting from every _footstep_ he took after me. The scenery changed, as the city appeared around me. ' _Great,'_ I thought, realizing it would easily to dodge him in the city. I immediately  
ran into a largecrowd of people, and hid amongst them. The sound of _him_ stopped, and I immediately felt relief sorting through my human body. I brushed my dark brown hair out of my face, and took a glance around. I saw him, and I knew  
he was watching me. _He_ was dark, like a large shadow that stood unevenly against the city buildings. _He_ wasn't gonna attack me, not with all these people that were pacing around me. Fear lit in my eyes and ignited through my body,  
as I saw his dark closing in on me. Then, pushing through the crowd of people, I took off running.

I glanced backwards, to see if he was still after me, but I nearlyinto something in front of me. When I turned my head back, I saw someone, andI instantly bolted a couple steps backwards. "Sorry!" I exclaimed in a hurry,  
about to run again, but he stopped me. I narrowed my ice blue eyes, and stared at the stranger i nearly ran into. He was about 5'7-5'9 middle aged, dark hair, and he also bored narrowed eyes.

" what are you running from?" He asked, witha commanding and strong tone. I tended, whether unsure or so if I should answer him or not. He must have noticed my silence, for the stranger began to talk again. " you can tell me, I  
worked for the FBI I could help you. "

I had no idea what ' _FBI'_ was, but when he said the simple words _I could help you_ ,'my eyes lit up  
with interest. ' _Does he have powers like me?_ ' I wanted to ask him, but decided against it.  
" maybe you can help me, " I began to speak, my voice rising in curiosity "What's your name?" I asked before he could reply to my previous comment. The strangers shoulders tensed with a sudden surge of determination. " my name Is Aaron Hotchner. " 

* * *

Yes short, but this is just to get a chapter out there :) chapters filling this will be way longer trust me. 


End file.
